


King

by hagridsboots



Series: Music [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565050





	1. King

****

****

**Melina Mercury**

**"Icon In The Making"**

**-Jesy Nelson-**

****

****

**Regina Taylor**

**"The Barbie Doll"**

**-Perrie Edwards-**

****

****

****

**Brianna "Maggie" May**

**"The Brains"**

**-Leigh-Anne Pinnock-**

****

****

**Johanna Deacon**

**"The World's Best Dancer"**

**-Jade Thirlwall-**

****


	2. animals

**pitbull**

****

**wolfdog**

****

**Serval**

****


End file.
